Parting Ways
by deaths demise
Summary: Set during the scene where Asher tells Gar he's returning home. hints of slash to be.


Hiya! Okay so I am currently reading The Innocent Mage and can't help but feel that there is/or should be something more between Asher and Gar.

This takes place during the scene where Asher tells Gar he's leaving to go back home and it is how I believe it should have gone.

Warning: Implied MalexMale desires. Hints at Slash.

* * *

"Gar I never said this job was for good I never said that." (Line comes from the book)

Silence as the prince contemplates the meaning of this and raggedly draws in a deep breath, trying to calm his anger at this turn of events. The anger which hid what he was really feeling, the immense sense of loss, of betrayal and of a deeper anguish which grabbed at his chest, making it almost impossible to breath, which made his heart feel like it was about to stop or tear in two.

Speaking carefully, eyes downcast, "You never said you wished to leave."

Seeing that Gar had reigned in his temper, Asher attempted to do the same before replying. "I shouldn't've had to remind you; I made it clear when I accepted the position that it wasn't permanent." He ground out, failing to emit as calm and neutral a tone as Gar despite his year's practice with politics and speechifying.

"That you did, yet since then you haven't once mentioned leaving not even whilst you have decided too" Gar stated becoming more upset as he went, "were you even going to tell me, or just up and vanish once we got to Westwailing?" he waved his arms, palms outspread, face becoming red-tinged and though he would not like to admit his eyes welled and he was hard pressed not to let the tears fall.

Looking right at Asher, he watched him become slightly ashamed and unable to look at him directly. Funny that, in all the arguments they had over the past year, bluntness, directness and the ability to come to an agreement had been one of their better traits in them. Now though when it mattered most they seemed unable to get any of what they were truly feeling across.

Sighing and chocking back a sob, he realised that continuing the flow of conversation this way was a mute point and a waste. It would be far better to spend this time trying to explain how he truly felt and what Asher meant to him, since it seemed it was now or never.

"I would have said good-bye first." Asher's emotion filled voice startled him and looking at him, he realised that Asher was not entirely certain with his choice as Gar was. His eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt over this.

They felt much the same about this decision and yet it seemed inevitable that Asher would follow through with it despite what he said.

Drawing himself up, he once more raised his head and eyes to stare directly into Asher similarly pain-filled ones, as his taller leaner body took the necessary stride forwards to close the distance between and his arm lifted to that he may grasp Asher's stubborn chin to make certain that he could not escape his gaze. Swallowing thickly, suddenly very dry-mouthed, he spoke words he had longed to speak but had been utterly terrified to voice aloud even to himself, yet here he was speaking them to the very person he prayed would accept them, accept him.

"I care for you, deeply Asher, I can't imagine my life without you by my side... nor do I want to" hesitating slightly he finished with the two words that had been raging and screaming in his mind since Asher told him that he was leaving. "Don't go." Imploring him with his swimming green eyes as a few tears fell, trailing streaks down his high cheekbones.

Silence reigns for what seemed to be an eternity but in reality was mere seconds, before Asher raised his own arm to cup Gar's cheek and rub his calloused thumb over the few tears, brushing them away softly before a small sob escaped him. Trembling with pent up sobs, too stubborn and proud a man to let them out, he reached up and pressed a chaste kissed to Gar's soft yielding lips.

Voice ragged with anguish, grief and loss, eyes brimming he said "I have to."

Stepping away from one another the pain and torment in the room was paramount when a soft knock sounded on the door. As the maid entered to set up their dinner, Asher quickly left without so much of a backwards glance.

Reality had set back in and they both had their roles to play, despite what their hearts screamed.

* * *

okay so that's it. hope you liked it!


End file.
